EnderQuest
by EnderShy
Summary: An Enderman general named MaEnd goes through a portal leading him to many different dimensions. OC's might be accepted if I agree to them. Rated T for language. My First fic, so no flames. R,R&R! On Hiatus, computer broke, like completely cracked broke. Sorry.. ; ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own Minecraft. The only thing I own is Endergirl, my own creation.

**Chapter 1:Quest**

MaEnd POV

"Honestly, being an Enderman is hard work!" I complained to my leader, Endergirl."You try risking your life for resources all night! Players kill us off one by one, and you just stand there! "

It was useless trying to argue, she ALWAYS won… Notch made us to protect the night, not to do this.. It's not right.

"MaEnd, you are a GENERAL for Notch's sake! Act like one! I've seen Silverfish tougher than you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I heard there was a mishap at a stronghold."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe my eyes. Someone, no, some_thing_ tampered,with,a,**portal**! I felt anger bubbling inside me and my vision started enhancing due to the static but I quickly pushed it back. The end stone looked yellower. It was lit up, but instead of the night-like portal that we're used to, a light red tint showed.

"What are you waiting for, MaEnd? You going to jump in or what? We've been waiting. I sense a player. It's found the stronghold! Everyone, Battle positions!" The player ran into the room, just too late to notice all of us there, and looked directly into the eyes of Mandie, one of our youngest recruits. As she ran for the player, he took out his diamond sword and slashed her across the chest. As the purple blood oozed out of her, I teleported behind the player and threw him upward.

"Help her! I'll deal with the player." I yelled, which the player wouldn't understand, none of them know our language. This one I've seen before. It had blue skin with orange fin-like things on the side of it's head, and a suit(**A/N, sound familiar Kippers?**). I quickly destroyed it with only a minor cut to the leg. I wonder how they can come back to life. I wish we could do that…

"Hey MaEnd, Can you jumo through now? I want to know what's through this portal already…. Hurry up HurryupHURRYUP!" Honestly, impatient much? I need to make some orders around here….

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm really having a severe case of writer's block… And I'm watching AVPM…again… So R,R&R! No flamin'!**

**-**_**Endershy**_


	2. EnderGent Pt 1

**Chapter****2: EnderGent pt.1**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Minecraft or Divergent. I only own Endergirl and MaEnd. One of my friends in French Class suggested this OC. I'm still accepting them!**

_**MaEnd P.O.V**_

I stood on the edge of the portal,awaiting death. Or you know, whatever lies on the other side, which could also be death…. I bent my knees, ready to jump. But _**OF COURSE**_ Endergirl pushed me in. The last thing I heard was the laughter of my soldiers as I fell through the red. It kind of resembles player blood. Or falling through the lava pools in the Nether, or as I once heard some players call it, thing I know, I'm falling into a large room. Some players play something called "Survival Games" in someplace like this. The Glass reminded me of it. _Well, damn._ Was the only thing that entered my mind. A "Round" player-which before I thought were only legend-type creature with blond hair and grass-green eyes-eyes…. I quickly ducked my head and heard a small voice-definetley a player..-say "Hi. Umm… I'm Katherine Cain, or Kat. What-Uhh I mean WHO are you?" "Ummm, I'm MaEnd, General of the Enderman.. But where am I? I-I mean, assuming you can understand me. Players like you normally can't." It was useless. No player _EVER_ understood us.. "Well MaEnd, welcome to the Dauntless Compound. You're from Minecraftia, aren't you?" I nodded. "Y-you can understand me?" No sooner did I say that that I heard a lower voice say: "Kat, who the hell are you talking to?" A taller player, this one with markings on his muscly arms.(**A/N No Endershy, Don't fangirl on him…..) **"No one Four, Just myself…" "Obviously not. Who's behind you?" I tensed up, waiting for him to pull out his diamond sword and slice me. "M-MaEnd, General of the Enderman. We could get along fine just so long as you don't look me in the eyes.." " All right. I can do that. Just so long as you call me Four." A player- no TWO players understanding me and giving me their names!

**Yea So I hope you liked this chapter. There's gonna be two Divergent chapters because I have a lot of ideas. And for the record, only Divergents can understand MaEnd. Sorry for the delay! It won't happen again. I promise. Maybe.**

**-**_**Endershy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Endergent pt. 2**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Really I am. I had stuff going on. **

**Disclaimer:**** You guys know the drill. I don't own Divergent of Minecraft. All I own are MaEnd and EnderGirl. Ooh, And Calypso.**

**MaEnd P.O.V**

I followed the strange two through long hallways and many different rooms. I started to wonder where we were going, until finally we stopped at a door. Four opened the door and we saw two others. One with Blonde hair and Blue eyes and another, a shorter , possibly younger one with Dark brown eyes and Black Hair. "What. . ." They said in unison. I knew they were talking about me. I'm different. They're round, I'm square. They're umm well, Female, I'm Male. I'm Dark, They're Light. And worst of all, They're Players and I'm not. "Tris, Calypso, this is MaEnd, General of the Enderman." "Enderman, as in Minecraft? I remember playing that once. It was fun! I LOVE playing Minecraft!" This 'Calypso' was very hyper. Best to stay away from her… Tris, on the other hand, was calm, like she already knew me. "Is- I mean, are you dangerous? We cope with danger well in Dauntless." "Well you don't expect it to answer do you? Enderman. Don't. Talk…." "Actually, No. I'm only dangerous to the one who attacks me or looks me in the eyes." As I said that, I looked at the ground. "See Calypso, He DOES talk." It was then that I realized that Kat had left and Four stayed, as if anticipating whether to kill me now or not. He also seemed protective of Tris. I've seen some players like that. They call it love. "No he doesn't. All he said, like they always do was 'Hey'. Geez Tris, I think your imagination got the better of you there." Weird, all the others that I've met in this world could understand, so why couldn't she? I'd have to ask later. "Well, Calypso, can you bring Kat back and then you go back to training? I'm sure you're needed." She stormed off, only coming to the door to drop off Kat. Four and Tris were huddled in the corner talking about something I couldn't hear. Kat walked in and asked "What the hell guys? I walk into training only to find Cal running towards me like Hell just bust through the door." "Yea, I don't understand? Why couldn't Calypso understand me? I mean, you guys can." Four went over to Kat and whispered to her, luckily my hearing could just make out what they saying. "I believe it's because we're Divergent." "And that means? I don't get it.." He tensed quickly and turned towards me. "You heard that? Well, since you _did_ hear that, I might as well tell you. When each person reaches a certain age, they take a test to decide where they live. When someone is set into more than one place, they're called Divergent. We're hunted.. It's just not right." "Ummm, Four..What's going on.. That's not a door.." A portal like the one I saw earlier, before I was in this world, showed up instead of the door. "This looks exactly like the portal I 'fell' into when I made it to this world!" I ran at it and jumped into it. Little did I know that that portal wouldn't lead me back to home.

**All right guys! That's it! Super long Chappy this time! Bye! ~**_**Endershy**_


	4. Chapter 4- Harry Ender

**Chapter 4: Harry Ender**

**My Friend couldn't think of a clever enough pun, so we'll have to live with that. Sorry for the lack of chaps lately…. Stuff, you know… I'm free for the weekend so I'm spending all my time on this… Super Happy! Ya I'm lying.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I still don't own MineCraft or Harry Potter. Maybe if I… No, Never mind.**

**MaEnd P.O.V**

I continued to fall through the portal, waiting to see the blocky stronghold of home, but no. Instead I fall into a large hall filled with tables. Many different round players stared at me. Some gasped. Some just carried on with eating. I got scared.. Players normally didn't look at me, _especially not this many…._

The ones that frightened me the most were 3 young male, and 2 female. One of the male, with Black hair and Green eyes stared at me and said: "I'm Albus, but you can call me Al. This is James, my brother."He pointed to another male, still with Black hair, but this time, had Light Brown eyes. "Albus, don't speak to it! It could be dangerous!" "Ignore him, I'm Teddy, and this is Rose." This one, who's hair changed to Brown and eyes changed to Blue-_I still wonder how he does that..-_ pointed to a female, with Ginger hair and Blue eyes. "Okay Teddy, you can talk to your fantasy creature _**ALL**_ you like. I'm going to stay in reality and go read up on Herbology. Professor Longbottom wanted me to. Bye!" With that, she kissed Teddy on the cheek and ran off towards her friends wearing blue ties alongside their black robes. He blushed for a second and said "That's Sol, one of the brightest witches in Ravenclaw. Which is surprising, seeing as they're all really smart." Witch? She doesn't _LOOK _like a witch. She has light blond hair and eyes as blue as sparkling water. Not that I'm normally in water, I just look at it and imagine not burning in it. "Yea, Ted. Brag about your girlfriend to the thing. I doubt it can understand you anyway. Like I can't understand Sol when she talks about Nargles or whatever. Why _DO_ you like her anyway? Nevermind, I don't want to know.. Soo, thing.. Who and what are you?" Oh how I hate it when players call us Enders _things_. It annoys us to the point of frustration that it doesn't matter what happens. We WILL kill the player who said that. Though I'm not sure they'd respawn here. "I'm MaEnd. General of the Enderman. I guess I have some explaining to do…"

**That's it guys! Sorry, Cliffy, I know. I figure I'll do 2 chappys a dimension. Also, Check out randombutterperson and her fanfic. I like it and I think you guys might too. So yea! I'll be back soon!**

_**~Endreon**_


End file.
